Waiting For Him
by Rin Miharu-Uzu
Summary: "Aku akan selalu menjaga hatiku untukmu dan aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri sekarang." SasuNaru. Maaf jika mengecewakan readers. Happy SN Day. RNR Please


_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto**_

_****__**Don'T LIKE Don'T READ**_

_**Mind to Read it**_

Waiting For Him

**Naruto's Pov**

Disini aku menantikankan dirimu. Aku tak pernah lelah menunggumu kembali karena aku tau kau akan kembali untukku. Hari-hari yang ku lewati tak terasa berlalu begitu cepat. Kapan kau akan kembali lagi kesini? Aku sudah menunggumu begitu lama. Ku harap kau cepat kembali ke sisiku.

Aku sangat merindukamu, apa kaujuga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau berubah? Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Ku mohon kembalilah secepatnya.

Hari ini aku kembali ke tempat ini. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya menunggu kembalinya dirimu. Menunggu kau menepati janjimu 5 tahun yang lalu. Sedikit pun aku tak pernah merasa lelah menantikan dirimu apalagi sampai memutuskan untuk berhenti menunggumu.

Apa kau tahu Sasuke Uchiha? Sesuai permintaanmu, Aku akan selalu menjaga hatiku untukmu dan aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri sekarang.

Kapan kau akan kembali Teme? Apa kau disana juga menjaga hatimu untukku? Aku berharap iya. Kalau tidak, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Kau pergi membawa semua hatiku bersamamu.

Malam semakin larut. Aku harus segera kembali kerumah. Kutelusuri jalan yang sudah mulai sepi. Ku tatap langit hitam yang dipenuhi oleh berjuta-juta bintang. Aku jadi mengingat kenanganku bersamamu dulu yang sangat suka memandang langit.

** End Naruto's Pov**

**-Skip Time-**

Sinar matahari pagi menerobos jendela kamar seorang pemuda manis. Terlihat seorang pemuda manis itu masih memejamkan matanya diatas kasur empuk miliknya berbalut selimut tebal berwarna orange.

"Uungh…" ucapnya mulai terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang tepat menyinari wajah manis nya.

Ia Nampak mencoba membuka matanya dan duduk diatas kasurnya. Dilihatnya jam kecil di atas meja kecil tak jauh dari kasur. Segera ia bangkit dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kesekolah.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Naruto berpamitan pada orang tuanya dan segera menuju ke sekolahnya

**-Skip Time-**

Hujan deras melanda kota Tokyo saat ini. Naruto berjalan perlahan, membiarkan tubuhnya dibasahi hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Dia sengaja tidak membuka payung. Kemudian, Dia berhenti di sebuah taman, taman kenangannya dengan Sasuke.

"_Sasuke, kapan kau akan kembali?" _batin Naruto

Perlahan air mata itu yang terasa hangat mengalir di wajah Naruto. Naruto berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi namun, nampaknya dinding pertahananku runtuh juga. Air mata yang bercampur bersaman dengan air hujan dan menyamarkan Naruto yang sedang menangis. Naruto melangkah ke ayunan dimana biasanya duduk untuk menunggu Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku sungguh merindukanmu. Cepatlah kembali. Aku sudah menunggumu begitu lama. Aku sangat merindukanmu Kyu." Gumam Naruto

**-Skip Time-**

**Naruto's Pov**

Sudah 5 tahun aku menunggumu disini. _Kenapa kau belum kembali juga? Apa kau melupakan ku? Melupakan janji kita? Aku sudah mulai lelah dan jenuh untuk menunggumu. Apa kau tahu itu? _Tanyaku dalam hati_._

Air mataku jatuh lagi. Belakangan ini aku terlalu cengeng, air mataku sering jatuh hingga tak terkendali.

"Eh? Apa ini? Kenapa ada sapu tangan di depan mataku? Milik siapa ini?" Tanyaku

Aku yang penasaran pun menengadahkan kepalaku ke arah seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri tepat didepanku.

Saat itu juga, air mataku kini semakin deras. Aku seakan tak punya kekuatan lagi untuk berkata maupun bertindak.

"Dobe." Panggil Sasuke

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Air mataku makin menetes semakin deras.

"Naruto. Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi." Ucapnya

Aku tak perduli kata-katanya dan masih saja tetap menangis. Dihapusnya air mataku dengan sapu tangannya. Bukannya berhenti air mataku ini, malah semakin deras.

"Dasar cengeng !" katanya tanpa merasa berdosa

"Aku tidak cengeng Teme. Kau membuatku menunggu mu sangat lama. Dan sekarang kamu baru muncul kembali ke hadapanku dan malah mengolokku!" ujarku dengan tangisku yang semakin keras.

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu begitu lama. Dan terima kasih karena kamu mau menungguku yang begitu bodohnya meninggalkanmu dengan sebuah janji yang baru bisa terpenuhi setelah 5 tahun. " Ucapnya sambil memelukku dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Aku pun menenggelamkan wajahku ke dada bidangnya, mengeratkan pelukan kami. Rasanya sangat hangat. Aku sangat merindukannya. Wangi ini yang membuatku nyaman. Tubuhnya kini sangat tinggi, berbeda jauh denganku yang kecil begini. Dia bertambah tampan membuatku semakin menyayanginya.

"Sasu-teme, _aishiteru._" ucapku sambil semakin menenggelamkan wajahku ke dadanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukanku seakan aku tidak ingin terlepas darinya lagi.

"Hn._ Aishiteru dobe._" balasnya sambil membelai rambut pirangku kemudian menciumnya dengan sayang.

**-Skip Time-**

Malam semakin larut. Tapi kami enggan beranjak dari tempat ini. Kami masih ingin bersama, melepaskan semua kerinduan. Tangannya yang hangat masih menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Seakan ia tak mau melepaskannya.

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut kami, yang ada hanya kesunyian. Tanpa kata-kata aku dapat mengerti akan dirinya. Padahal sudah begitu lama kami tak bertemu. Tapi dia tidak berubah sama sekali. Dan itu semakin membuatku mencintainya.

"Dobe, Ayo pulang. Sudah larut malam." Ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Aku tidak mau pulang Teme. Aku masih ingin disini bersamamu." jawabku sambil menggembungkan pipiku

Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkahku yang seperti anak kecil.

"Teme. Kenapa kau tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu!" ucapku marah dan segera ku palingkan wajahku darinya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat

Kurasakan ada benda dingin di sekitar leherku, saat kulihat ternyata itu sebuah kalung berbentuk huruf S dengan hiasan permata di tengahnya. Sungguh indah. Lalu, Kurasakan Sasuke sudah selesai mengaitkannya dileherku.

"Teme, apa ini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ini untukmu Dobe." Jawab Sasuke dengan senyumnya yang lembut

Kutatap wajahnya dengan bingung.

"Kalung itu untukmu Dobe. Kalung ini di design dengan khusus. Kamu memakai S dan aku memakai huruf N." ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan liotin yang dikenakannya.

"Kalung itu agar kau selalu mengingatku dan menandakan kau milikku." lanjutnya lalu

segera mencium bibirku singkat. Kurasakan panas diwajahku. Sepertinya wajahku memerah karenanya.

"Ayo, kita pulang." ajaknya. Aku akan membuka mulutku lagi untuk protes tapi didahuluinya.

"Nanti aku akan menginap dirumahmu." Lanjutnya

Dengan segera aku bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan mengikutinya yang terus menggandeng tanganku dengan erat. Aku menyunggingkan senyum bahagiaku dengan dia yang akan selalu disampingku.

Ku lepas tautan tangan kami dan segera kulingkarkan kedua tanganku dengan manja dilengannya yang kurus.

"Teme, kamu tidak akan pergi lagi kan?" tanyaku dengan nada manja.

"Tidak akan Dobe. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Aku janji tidak akan pergi lagi." Balas Sasuke sambil mengelus kepalaku dengan sayang.

Akupun tersenyum lembut di hadapannya

Keheningan menghampiri kami yang masih setia berjalan menuju rumahku.

"Teme." panggilku.

"Hn." jawabnya masih dengan terus berjalan dan tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

"Kenapa sekarang kau menjadi lebih tinggi dariku? Kau curang!" ucapku dengan nada ngambek.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat

"Teme." panggilku lagi dengan suara agak keras

"Apa lagi Dobe." Jawab Sasuke

"Teme. Tatap aku." ucapku dengan gemas. Dihentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arahku.

Ku kecup bibirnya sekilas. Nampaknya wajahku sudah memerah. Kulirik Sasuke yang masih diam di tempatnya. Sepertinya dia masih terkejut

"Dobe! Sejak kapan kau menjadi nakal? Kau mau menggodaku?" ucap Sasuke.

Kurasakan sebuah tangan melingkar disekitar pinggang rampingku

"Dobe. Kau akan tahu akibatnya saat dirumah." Ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda

"_Sepertinya aku berada dalam bahaya sekarang_." Batinku karena merasakan firasat buruk

**-The End-**

**Mind To Review ?**


End file.
